User blog:DudeWithASuit/DWAS King vs Edgar Killer Poe: Epic Rap Battles of Parody Thing
Welcome to EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARODY THING! This battle is between the classy and most well dressed user, DudeWithASuit. going up against the German Killer of faces, Killerface45! This battle was written by me and mostly the very amazing, J1coupe! Thanks a bunch <3 anyway here is the battle! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARODY THINGS DWAS KING VERSUS EDGAR KILLER POE BEGIN! Edgar Killer Poe: First verse Once upon a midnight chatkill as I spit this weak and ill, I will choke this dude with a pill til his edits are in a standstill! YESHH! I know you can't Face me, since all should fear me! I'll forever be a killer you'll never kill me your rapping is eerie as LabTux wannabe! You're a faux Tuxedo!, so fux off, you little pedo. Your suits are Eh-Eh while Killer Keep Kicking Kazzos! I wrote this locked in as a Nazi, while I was playing Yahtzee. My blown face bleeds all sloppy while this dude is rapping like a commie! DWAS King: First Verse Oh, you want to talk suit, you no-faced brute? Run back to Germany and salute like a mute! There's a Subway working slave laughingstock, in DWAS's domain, so now watch the whole chat Rock! Lonely little Orion with a Mortal Kombat affliction, I'm a smooth Dude with a suit with an eviction addiction! I'm making every stupid trolls feel afraid and dismayed, so like you did to Poland I'll invade! You better start plz nao, you feel that thrill,Kill? I'm a gentleman, like Psy, going uphill! Kick your DWASs til you can't stand up. You're soft as Pie, your favorite grub! Raps on raps cause I slap fat fags from Anarchy Germany, have you seen my palm? I can even take a break from dropping bombs, crank out rhymes, make you cry like this is the 'Nam. Your stupid fgt joke? Barely Blood Curdling. You and your PMs? Not even unnerving. Making useless blogs just to get a fake internet badge? Now THAT's disturbing! Edgar Killer Poe: Second verse DWAS you pretended to do it but I've been really doing it, Like having swag, being liked and having a girlfriend! I see right through your stupid top hat and, I'll rip this stick figure off, this is your end! Even if you're talking to admins they'll look at you like a madman if you happen to mess with the One and Only Fuhrer! In a random thread maybe Imma behead him, go ahead and spread the organs of this pathetic suit wearer! DWAS King: Second verse NEIN! Speaking of wearing bad clothes, you're the worst! call himself a Nazi but did Nazi my classy verse! I could have spent this time better. in eight bars, I'd be the best suit seller! Swag suits me, this no-face Nazi won't be bothering me, I'm on a slapping spree! And I'll be hitting you with my fly bowtie in my high closet like I'm a bourgeoisie See, I'm the big dude that'll settle this feud and subdue you in order for this battle to conclude, Ban? Kick? Block? Disabled? You'll always face them, 'cause YOU'RE SCREWED! WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT? HOW DO WE KNOW? THIS WAS TOO HARD TO WRITE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY PARODY THINGG!! Who won? Killerface45 DudeWithASuit Category:Blog posts